


Like Usual

by Zianourry4444



Category: One Direction (Band), Zianourry - Fandom, side ziam - Fandom
Genre: Cute in the end, Multi, Tiny bit angsty but not really, side Ziam, ziam, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zianourry4444/pseuds/Zianourry4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was known by the lads for his sleep talking, well sleep mumbles when he's stressed.</p>
<p>It was all well going for Zayn, everything was turning out well; until it wasn't.<br/>The walls were built back up when an interview question hit a little to deep. </p>
<p>Zayn knows he needs to tell the lads, tell the lads before his stupid night time brain tells them for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy and leave a comment if you want other ships one shots cause I have more I just haven't posted them cause I don't know if there any good; if you like this I may consider though. :)

Like Usual  
It was not unknown to Zayn that he sleep talked; well sleep mumbled. His mother had always told him about it when he was younger. The boys had also brought it up when they would sleep together. It used to be infrequent that they’d all sleep together but now that they have except their feelings towards each other it is quite infrequent to find them not in the same bed; so the boys had had a fair share of Zayn’s sleep mumbling. It didn’t mean much to the lads- Harry, Louis and Niall too much of heavy sleepers to hear it and Liam finding it to cute to ask Zayn to do something about it. It happened most nights but only quietly and only in short periods; it was always worse when Zayn was stressed; the mumbling becoming louder, more frequent and clearer.  
\-----  
It was the night after their concert in Italy and the lads were in their car being driven back to the hotel. All the boys were tired; Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam discussing the concert that had just happened quietly. They had played off Zayn’s quietness as tiredness- leaving him to rest against the window- because they all felt the tiredness too.  
What they didn’t know though what that Zayn’s quietness wasn’t because he was tired – well he was tired but it was his mind racing that was keeping him quiet. In an interview the lads had had that day the interviewer had bought up the topic of ex’s –which most people didn’t know hit hard for Zayn.  
Zayn had had an ex-boyfriend that had been abusive- both verbally and physically- and it had taken Zayn along time to get out of that mind set of self-hate because of this man. That is why Zayn is so self-guarded and reserved now. Zayn had put this man out of his mind and the lads had never brought it up- his mother telling them never too without his knowing- meaning Zayn didn’t need to think about anything that had happened in the past. But when this woman had brought up the question it really did hit a nerve within him that he had tried to suppress for years. Now Zayn could feel himself building up his walls again after just letting them down for the lads when they committed to a relationship. It wasn’t anything against the lads, he obviously loved them, but he couldn’t let them do what he did to them; he couldn’t.  
So when they were inside and the lads we setting down in bed Zayn had said he was going down to have a cup of tea first.  
So I can wait for them to fall asleep and sleep somewhere else. Zayn thinks to himself as he makes his way down the stairs. And Zayn does, He drinks his tea before making his way to the couch to sleep. He grabs a blanket and a pillow and settles down his face buried in the back of the brown suede couch.  
\----  
“GET OFF ME, HELP, GET OFF ME, IM SORRY HELP” Is what Liam is woken too; He shoots out of the bed looking at the clock when he hears that familiar voice from downstairs; Zayn. Liam runs down the stairs quickly, why the hell is Zayn yelling for help at 2 in the morning; why is he up!  
Liam runs into the Lounge only to see Zayn thrashing on the couch still yelling that he’s sorry. As Liam gets closer he can see the tear tracks on Zayn’s face.  
“Chase, get off me” Zayn cries, quieter. Liam walks over next to Zayn and sits down.  
“Zayn” he says stroking his face, cooing him awake. Zayn shoots up, awake, when he feels a hand on his face. He looks up and sees Liam.  
“Get a-away from me” Zayn cries backing away from Liam.  
“Zee, it’s just me baby” Liam says, confused.  
“Get away from me, don’t t-touch me, don’t hurt me, don’t call me b-baby” Zayn shrieks.  
“Zayn I’m not going to hurt you, what’s wrong with you, what were you dreaming about?” Liam asks, still extremely confused.  
“Liam” Zayn whispers more to himself than to Liam but Liam replies, “Yeah baby, it’s just me, what were you dreaming about?”  
Because Zayn was calming down he didn’t think before replying, “Chase” and after the words leave his mouth his hands are shooting up to cover his mouth.  
“Who’s Chase baby” Liam asks with caution; Zayn is quick to jump into Liam’s arms and Liam willingly holds Zayn close as the tears start again, “No, no” Zayn is mumbling into Liam’s neck.  
“I can’t” Zayn says into Liam’s neck, “Don’t want to tell me now? How about we go upstairs to bed and we can talk in the morning”, but again Zayn shakes his head, “No talking” He mumbles and Liam just nods getting up and Lifting Zayn with him. Liam now knows it must be a tough topic for Zayn to talk about and decides to leave it with given precautions to look after Zayn more and pay attention to him closer just in case something like this happens again.  
And it does for the next few nights, not like usual; Zayn won’t talk to him about it and the other lads are to heavy sleepers to even hear Zayn’s cries during the night. After those few nights Zayn’s sleep talking does do back to normal again though so Liam puts the outburst off to the stress Zayn may have been experiencing from the previous busy week.  
\----  
Zayn had been back to normal, like usual, until one of their meet and greets back in Zayn home town around 2 months later. They were coming down to the last few people. They were sitting in a row, Liam first, then Harry, then Niall, then Zayn, then Louis. So Zayn would greet the people first; but Zayn could not greet the next person in line; he couldn’t even look at him; he never used to be allowed to make eye contact or talk unless he was told to.  
“See you haven’t forgotten the rules then” Zayn hears above him and he whimpers.  
“Zayn what are you doing say hello don’t be so rude to the fans; were all tired but we’ll be done soon, Sorry dude, what’s your name” Niall says from next to him.  
“Hi, I’m Chase” The man above Zayn says and the sound of his name makes Zayn cringe. The other lads say hello too.  
“Can I have a photo with you all, I can wait for you to sign everyone else’s things first if you want” Chase says.  
“Yeah, sure, seeing as we only have a few people left” Louis says and Zayn sees Chase smirk at him.  
When the crowd dies down and everyone is gone Chase walks back over.  
“Thank you so much for letting me stay back, I’ve wanted to meet you guys for years” Chase says sweetly.  
“All good dude” Niall replies, fist bumping with Chase.  
“Alright let’s take this photo then” Harry says smiling standing up.  
Liam is confused, he knows he heard that name before but he can’t remember where but he doesn’t dwell on it, he moves with the other lads to stand to take the photo. Harry and Louis make a space between them for Chase to stand and he smiles happily. A passing worker takes the photo and Chase thanks her quickly.  
“Who’s your favourite then?” Louis asks cheekily.  
“Defiantly Zayn, would it be okay if I could have a photo with him, with you” He says the last part when he turns to face Zayn, smirking. Niall grabs Chase’s phone, silently agreeing to take the photo. Zayn steps away when Chase steps closer.  
“Zayn what are you doing?” Niall asks, confused.  
“Chase” Zayn almost sobs, “Liam, help”  
“Oh my god” Liam breaths out, it all clicks, then Zayn says that name again. He rushes to pull Zayn behind his back. “You, you’re the reason for the fucking dreams, Get the fuck out of here before I break your fucking neck, you piece of shit, dickhead, fat fucking twat” Liam roars. You can see the fear wash through Chase’s eyes but he stays where he is. Liam pushes Zayn to Harry before charging at Chase pinning him again the wall with his arm across Chase’s throat.  
“Liam what the fuck are you doing” Harry screeches.  
“This fucker caused the dreams, it his fault I’m going to kill him” Liam says tightening his arm around Chase’s neck cutting his ability to breath.  
“What dreams?” Niall asks.  
“If you were so fucking asleep you would know” Liam sneers Louis, Harry and Niall, his anger making his words sound unaudable.  
Its lucky security got there- one of the guards must have seen and called for backup- before Liam could kill the man, because he fucking would have. Two men pull Liam off Chase and 2 others Holding Chase who is gasping for air.  
“Nice to know he still thinks about me” Chase breaths out.  
“I don’t know what the fuck you did to him but I will kill you” Liam yells.  
“Didn’t tell them huh Zee baby” Chase mocks, “Don’t fucking call him that” Liam grits out.  
“Shut up Chase” Zayn cries; Niall, Louis and Harry are really confused.  
“How about I do hmm?” Chase smirks.  
“NOOO” Zayn sobs out, “No please”.  
“Tell them about how I used to tie you to the bed keep you waiting all day until I got home?” Chase says laughing.  
“No” Is all Zayn keeps saying, “Is it bringing back memories huh baby” Chase adds and Zayn breaks falling to the floor, Liam breaks away from the men holding him and rush over to Zayn when he sees the other lads don’t.  
“Don’t just fucking stand there your boyfriend’s breaking down and you’re not doing anything, fuck off all of you” Liam yells at the boys, “Get him out of him, take him to the station or something” Liam says to the guards and they do start to leave.  
“Li-“ Harry starts, “I told you to fuck off” Liam grits out.  
“Bu-“ Louis tries, “Fuck off” Liam hisses hugging Zayn to his chest tighter. The boys do go because they know if they didn’t things would get worse. Liam never gets angry, so if he is it must be bad and they know that.  
“Zee, he’s gone, he’s gone baby look at me” Liam says guiding Zayn’s chin out of his neck.  
“I-I’m sorry” Zayn says, “NO” Liam says firmly, “You have nothing to say sorry for, you can’t help what he did and you can’t help that we saw him today, nothing is your fault.”  
“I didn’t tell you though” Zayn cries, “I can see why Zee, I couldn’t either” Liam says and Zayn lets out a long breath while nodding. Liam can feel his neck wet again when Zayn reburies his head in his neck.  
“Baby, let’s get you back to the hotel so we can talk” Liam coos and Zayn nods. Liam helps Zayn stand up; Zayn keeping his head tucked in Liam’s neck as the sobs continue to race from his body.  
\-----  
Zayn is curled into Liam’s neck the whole ride home even when they walk through the hotel door and into the lounge where the others are waiting nervously. Liam sits himself and Zayn down on the couch- the same couch he had found Zayn screaming on a few months ago.  
They sit in silence while Zayn slows his sobs. It was silent until Zayn finally spoke “He abused me” he whispered out, quiet enough that the boys had to strain to hear him.  
“HE WHAT?” Harry roars, “It’s a bit late to be getting angry don’t you think, Why don’t you fucking comfort him instead of yelling at him!” Liam says heatedly and Harry shrinks at the venom in his voice, apologizing quickly.  
“We were in high school, I was 16 and he was 18 and he would make me go over on the weekends and he would, he would…, he would tie me down and, and” Zayn tries to get his words out but he can’t, “It’s okay baby skip it, we know what you mean” Liam says quietly and Zayn is so thankful for Liam right now.  
“s-so when he was done with… that, he would hit me and swear at me and tell me I was useless but then he would always be really sweet after and I’d forgive him, I-I thought it was normal for couples to fight, he always told me it was” Zayn mumbles playing with the strings on the hoodie that Liam wore.  
“Baby” Liam says quietly pulling Zayn into him and hugging him tightly, “That’s what they dreams were about then?” he asks and Zayn nods.  
“What dreams?” Niall asks quietly not wanting to be yelled at by Liam but needing to know more. Liam is about to reply but Zayn shoots him a look, a look that says don’t so Liam doesn’t.  
“You guys know I sleep mumble?” and the 3 nod, “Well when I’m stressed and stuff, I-I sleep talk” Zayn says.  
“Why does Liam know?” Louis says sounding disappointed.  
“Because he’s the only one who ever wakes up for me” Zayn says sadly.  
“I’m sorry, we’re sorry” Niall whispers, “I-I don’t hear you, I would be up in a flash if I knew, I promise” he continues and Zayn nods because he knows they all would.  
“Were you stressed when it happened then?” Harry asks eyes on the pillow he was picking at.  
“No, it, um, it was because of that interview we had before, they were talking about ex’s and I guess it just brought back the memories, I mean I’ve taught myself to never think about it and you guys never bring it up” Zayn says and now the boys know why Tricia had warned them to never bring it up.  
“I’m so sorry Zayn” It was Louis this time.  
“I’m not mad at you, any of you, you guys can’t help that your heavy sleepers, I don’t blame you with the amount of sleep we get.” Zayn jokes trying to lighten the mood. He moves from his place on Liam’s lap over to the other lads sitting by them and giving them all a cuddle. The 3 lads are all to invested in Zayn to see Liam get up a few minutes later. He makes his way to the kitchen making himself a cup of tea before going outside. Liam sat outside for a while the lads inside knowing not to disturb him because he needs his alone time especially after something like what just happened. Liam is brought out of his thoughts when the door opens behind him; he turns to see Zayn and smiles lightly at him. Liam reaches out his hand and Zayn takes it.  
“It’s getting late, were all going to bed, you should come up soon” Zayn says softly and Liam nods.  
“You okay now?” Liam asks completely disregarding Zayn’s comment.  
“Yeah, thanks to you, my hero” Zayn says and Liam pulls him down for a kiss.  
“Never be afraid to share what’s going on up there” Liam says bumping his head lightly against Zayn’s and Zayn nods. After a few seconds of silence Liam speaks up, “I’ll be in in a few minutes, go on”, so Zayn makes his way inside, followed around ten minutes later by Liam. He stops at the kitchen putting his cup in the sink before making his way to the bedroom. He sighs outside the door knowing he will have to apologize to the lads for speaking the way he did earlier to them.  
He opens the door and sees his 4 boys in bed cuddled up; they all turn when they hear the door open.  
“Hey Li” Niall says smiling at him and Liam smiles back, “Hi” he whispers. He sits down at the end of the bed and looks down at his fingers.  
“Listen, um, I’m really sorry for yelling at you guy earlier, you know I get protective when it had to do with any of you, your my babies and I can’t have any of you hurting.” Liam says and Harry smiles reaching his hand out for Liam’s. Liam grabs it.  
“We should have helped out even if we didn’t know, you wouldn’t start a fight with a random we should have known something was up, but what’s done is done and Zayn is fine now so why don’t you get ready for bed and come and cuddle” Harry says and Liam nods standing up to take of his shirt and sweat pants. He hears Louis wolf whistle making him smile. He gets into the bed on his side and Zayn rolls over to cuddle into his chest like usual, Liam reaches over and grabs Niall’s hand stroking the back of it because Niall finds it relaxing like usual, he says goodnight to the others telling them he loves them like usual and they reply back, like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy and leave a comment if you want other ships one shots cause I have more I just haven't posted them cause I don't know if there any good; if you like this I may consider though. :)


End file.
